


Once Again

by Zess1827



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Kuroko ponders about his past, Kuroko reunited with the GoM once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zess1827/pseuds/Zess1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko just wanted to see their smiles once again, and indeed he did. Pre-Extra Game arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-Extra Game manga. Image from the lovely artist Xia/Hummei.

A dusk sky filled the above, orange with streak of red covered the sky. In his right, the horizon where delineated by the boundary of blue and yellowish clouds. The sun hid behind these sky-cottons, as if waving goodbye before the day ends.

Practice was finished, and everyone had finished putting on fresh clothes in the changing room.

And for once, their captain went home with them, "I've got free time," he said.

Kuroko smiled. They were going home together once again.

He loved it, that everyday was filled with happiness, with basketball and friends. He could not ask for more.

He used to be someone who had no special place, no special skills, and almost invisible. But right now, he was glad for the tan arms that draped in his shoulder, the high pitched voice who called him by a weird nickname, their manager who openly displayed her admiration, and the boy who talked nonsense about fortunes. He also smiled when he was offered some snacks, and nodded when their captain asked him how he was doing as of late.

It was just the usual afternoon, almost bordering night, as they walked in the concrete path below the blooming sakura blossoms.

His mind was so innocent and he thought it would go to the ideal 'happy endings' as he read in the books. He never considered that such peaceful everyday could be broken by just a single mistake, a single error pulled out of nowhere, by whoever, or by some destiny. It never really crossed his mind that such mid-afternoon going home event would never end, that those smiles would always be in their faces, and that they would always stay together.

He did not know that that moment would just end suddenly. He never knew what the trigger was, how did such an image suddenly cracked. Was it because he never realized that such memory was just as fragile as glass?

"I don't remember how to receive your passes anymore," was the first one he heard. That night he cried, he wailed alone in his room, and even his kind grandmother who usually gave him reassurance could do nothing. He tried to act nonchalant the next day, but there was already the pain. He wished he was just dreaming, oh, that would be good. But reality was cruel, as if cursing him. The morning the practice came, everyone was already different. He felt like he entered an entirely different world.

He could not take it. He could not breathe.

And they betrayed him more when they battled against Ogiwara-kun. They played a trick in his heart, his already vulnerable heart.

He did not know that he could be literally by suffocated at that moment.

He quit. He left the resignation letter to the red-haired captain the next day, and he did not talk to them anymore until graduation.

He did not hold any grudge, actually far from it. Everyday, he was gradually resolving to himself he would do everything to get back their smiles once again. Their enjoyment for basketball. Their friendship. The  _trust._

It took much sleepless nights, and overworked body, before he achieved what he wanted. Finally, as he entered his first year, with the aide of his new light, those smiles and appreciation for the sport came one by one.

He had observed that Kise had learned how to play with the team, same with Midorima who finally knew how to pass to others and just hogging the ball himself.

Aomine started smiling again, not smirk, but a real genuine smile, and he was informed by Momoi that the ex-light was indeed joining the basketball practice in Touou. With tears of joy.

Murasakibara was still the sweets-and-snacks lover, but he never again questioned anyone why they worked so hard for basketball. He did not hear again that the sport was boring – but he only showed, through simple gestures, that he slowly starting to like it.

And Akashi was finally back to himself again, much to the appreciation of his current Rakuzan teammates. His drive for winning and passion for basketball were still the same, but he was much gentler and mentally stronger, and Kuroko could not express his gratitude enough that this transition finally happened.

Right now, they were within one team once again, practicing in a single basketball court, for a rival team of foreigners.

He heard the same voices, he saw the same brilliance of the court and realized how much he had missed  _this_.

"Kuroko?" he was halted to his musings as he heard his new light – Kagami Taiga – called him out, basketball in hand. "You okay there? Kagetora-san's calling for us. Gonna say something about our opponent, I think."

Then, he heard several footsteps coming towards him. His former teammates.

Or maybe, his teammates for now.

He looked up to them, for they were still larger than him. They were beaming smiles to him, he did not know why, but he found it amusing.

"Hey, Kurokocchi! Come on!"

"Tetsu, stop thinking too hard and come with us. That old man's calling."

"Kuroko, I told you to wear that wristband, it is your lucky item."

"Kuro-chin, I saw new flavor of Maiubo in the konbini near here, let's buy it."

"Tetsuya, come."

As all of them walked away from him, his new light again nudged him in his shoulder.

"You looked so happy, what happened?" Kagami remarked.

"I do?" the shadow asked, confused. No one ever noticed his emotions, but that rule was broken by just one person right in front of him.

The light nodded, before walking forward. Kuroko followed.

"Well, I guess I do. It's been a while since I played with them." He said, before unconsciously turning his lips up. "I never thought… I will play with them again. I just think I'm dreaming right now."

And then he felt a jab in his abdomen. Kuroko felt a twitch, but it immediately died down when he saw the redhead smiling at him.

"Bullshit! This is real! That hurt right?" Kagami said. "Let's go."

And they walked side by side.


End file.
